The Star of Icarus
by Shamanic Nuriko
Summary: Tasuki has a nightmare, but it leads to something...[Warning: Shonen Ai, A lot of cursing, just to warn you]


The Star of Icarus 

By Shamanic Nuriko 

* * *

From Sakura Taisen 2 

Sung by Ikura Kazue (Reni Milchstrasse) 

* * *

_The night between you and me is a loneliness of a thousand years_

_Because every heart is a mosaic_

* * *

Tasuki tossed and turned in his bed. Beads of sweat danced from his body and began to cling to the sheets. His sheets were usually messy, mostly all over the place, which gave everyone an indication he was a bandit. Now, the indication was set of his nightmare, the sheets now messier and more wrinkled than usual, and the sweat that was beginning to dry. 

* * *

_Even though it's the same night for everyone_

_My night wanders all about_

_Even though it's the same night for everyone_

* * *

A field of white roses. That was all Tasuki could see. He wore white pants, and his trenchcoat, but it was white. How strange, he thought. He turned around and saw the same field, but with a small clash of pearl dashing out of the way. Tasuki was curious at what dashed away and soon felt something on his back. His Seishi Symbol glowed brightly as he saw feathers rain down from above him. 

'Yoku...Wings?' Tasuki thought. He reached up and grabbed the wing, tugging it. A small pain came from his back when he knew, that wing was his...he had wings on his back. Just what in Suzaku's name was going on? 

* * *

_So, Those wings, Please give them to me_

_As far as I can go I want to go and fly _

_My heart of loneliness Here I cannot heal_

* * *

Tasuki started running, but it quickly turned to flying. It took a minute, but after the swearing and getting the hang of it, Tasuki flew almost like a bird. He stopped after spotting something that wasn't white. He landed, and picked up a rose, red like the sun, rising over the lilac mountains. He didn't seem to notice the blood running from his pierced fingers, the white roses under him absorbing the blood as if it was to drink. 

Tasuki was still memorized by the red rose. It reminded him of someone, someone he loved. Those eyes, they were close to the color of the rose. His hair, it was the color of violets, but it flowed like a river, and wrapped nicely around his body. 

Tasuki finally snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head. He wouldn't be loved by Yanagi. He loved another, and besides, bandits weren't to be loved anyway. Tasuki just sighed, looked down, closing his eyes, and whispered the name of his loved one, "...Nuriko..." 

"Hai, Tasuki-kun?" 

* * *

_So Those wings Please give them to me_

_As far as I can go I want to go and fly _

_Saying good-bye to reality I am the legend of the stars_

* * *

Tasuki lifted his head as his eyes shot up. That voice...that light voice seemed to be soft, as a bird's chirping. Tasuki turned around and was shocked at the sight. Nuriko stood before him dressed in his usual attire, but it was all white. His hair was not in its normal braid, but it blossomed around him like ripples of the ocean. Nuriko had wings too, but these wings were red as the rose. 

Nuriko kept looking at Tasuki, those eyes of a pinkish color. They were very exotic and different. Curiosity filled the carnation like eyes and Tasuki couldn't resist them. 'He's beautiful in every way, from his looks to his personality. He's someone I can joke with, that's why I love him.' Tasuki thought. 

He focused on the small seishi to realize Nuriko's wings turned blue. 

* * *

_This morning that greets me alone is a prison of a thousand years_

_It engulfs the cold night_

* * *

Tasuki blinked. How strange, but he couldn't let that get him. He had to tell Nuriko his feelings, and even if it did mean rejection. He held out the rose, his hand still dripping with blood. Nuriko took the lovely flower and smiled, but frowned at what pain it had come from. 

Nuriko took the fire-haired bandit's hand and kissed it. Like magic, Tasuki's hand was healed. "Tasuki...you don't need to go through so much trouble for me," Nuriko giggled. 

Tasuki could have died, listening to that wondrous giggle, but he smiled widely. "Sorry Nuriko! Anyway," he frowned, gaining a serious look in his eyes. His pupils dilated and he gulped real fast. "I wanted to say to you Nuriko that...I love you." He winced, waiting for rejection to smack him in the face. 

"Tasuki..." Nuriko started, his voice heavy with wonder. 

Oh shit. Tasuki thought. He doesn't like me, I knew it. Why the fuck did I even think I could get him to like me.'Tasuki started to chuckle as Nuriko's wings turned red. 

* * *

_Because such a morning Is so painful_

_Because my heart is made of wax_

_Right now I want to melt it_

* * *

Nuriko smiled, giggling along with Tasuki's gentle chuckle. "Oh Tasuki...you don't know how long I've waited to hear that," Nuriko said. Tasuki's eyes widened. So, he wasn't going to reject him. "I needed to say I love you too," Nuriko chuckled, tears forcing to break free from their carnation prison. 

Tasuki hugged Nuriko, loving the feeling of holding Yanagi in his arms. He cupped Nuriko's chin as the field of white roses disappeared and they were suspended in air, their wings flapping along and keeping them afloat. The two Seishi didn't seem to notice, only entranced by each others eyes. 

* * *

_So Those wings Please give them to me_

_As far as I can go I want to go and fly _

_I have no place to reach Even so I want to search for it_

* * *

The red rose that Nuriko held then fell. The two snapped from each others mind and let go, wondering what was happening. Suddenly, the red wings melted from Nuriko's back and he began to fall. 

Tasuki quickly grabbed the small seishi's arm and pulled him up. "I can't let you get away from me that easily, can I?" Nuriko smiled, glad to have Tasuki protecting him, but he had to let fate over. 

"I'm sorry Tasuki...I love you, but I must go," he whispered, kissing the bandit with all his soul and letting a tear escape. His gauntlets glowing bright red and growing hotter. 

Out of a reflex, Tasuki released Nuriko and he fell. Tasuki paused. His whole world seem to stop with Nuriko falling. How could Nuriko do that? He didn't seem to care, but let fate rule? Fate shouldn't matter against those who loved each other, and Tasuki felt strong about that, but now...it was all over. Suzaku Shichi Seishi Tasuki could not save his love, Suzaku Shichi Seishi Nuriko. The stars would now twinkle brightly for the loss of a loved one. 

* * *

_So Those wings Please give them to me_

_As far as I can go I want to go and fly _

_Falling into a sea of repose I am the legend of the stars_

* * *

Tasuki awoke, his sheets soaked with sweat. It all seemed so real, the feeling of being loved, and that kiss. He ran a hand through his messy hair and sighed. It was all a dream...but it seemed to real. Did it mean something? No...but did it mean Nuriko loved him, as he loved him? No, Nuriko loved Hotohori, everyone knew that...but people do change... 

Tasuki ran from his room, grabbing his trenchcoat so he wouldn't look weird going out shirtless. He peeked in Nuriko's window and saw nothing. 'Shit!' Tasuki thought and ran down the halls. He stopped at the Palace Garden, and picked up some daisies. They would never know they were gone, and if they did, so what. Tasuki went back to searching, but to no luck. Nuriko was nowhere to be found in the palace. Where the hell could he go? 

* * *

_La la la la la...la la la la la la_

_La la la la la...la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la la...la la la_

* * *

Tasuki ran down to a small lake right by the Palace, and found Nuriko, looking at his reflection, leaning against a willow tree, and humming a peaceful, serene tune. A normal nightshirt was just enough for the small seishi. The bandit was scared to just come out to the violet-haired seishi and tell his feelings. He had to come at this from a different angle. 

"Yo, Nuriko," Tasuki called out. He would just act his daily self and everything would fine. 

Nuriko turned around, smiling at him. "Hey Tasuki. Looks like something's troubling you." Damn, how did he know? 

Tasuki sat down and thought of a new plan. "Well, it isn't me, but a friend of mine. You see, he had this crazy dream about being in this field, and he was with this...girl he loved, and he finally told her, and she told him how she felt, and they were both happy together. Then, everything disappeared, and she fell and he couldn't save her. I know it sounds like a load of bullshit, but he asked me, and I didn't know what to tell him, so what do you think the dream meant and shit?" Tasuki said. Alright, it was almost the dream he had, but he did manage to get it out without spilling anything. That was the first step. 

Nuriko thought for a minute. "My Tasuki, you have friends around here, and they're not bandits? I have to meet him sometime," Nuriko laughed. Tasuki liked a joke as the next guy did, but this was important. His temper began to flare and he couldn't help but blurt out his secret. 

"Nuriko! This is not the time for laughing! I dreamt that I was in this fuckin field with white roses and I had wings! I find a fuckin red rose, and then you appear, and you have wings too! I say that I love you, and you say the same thing, but your wings fuckin melt or something! I catch you, but you tell me not to interfere with fate and next thing I know, I'm watching you...watching you fall you idiot! I couldn't let the person I love fall like that! I love you too much to let you fuckin die!" Tasuki cried out. He had tears running down his cheeks, but now he didn't care. He stopped, now realizing he just gave out he loved Nuriko. 

Oh shit...He just let it out...he cared too much about Nuriko to ever hurt him...but now he might have hurt his lover. A friendship maybe destroyed because of a loud mouth. 

* * *

_So Those wings Please give them to me_

_As far as I can go I want to go and fly _

_I have no place to reach Even so I want to search for it_

* * *

Nuriko looked up at Tasuki. He loved...him? Nuriko balanced himself on the willow and looked into the bandits eyes. Those orbs of fire were dilated, so it was true. "Oh Tasuki...you care for me...don't you?" Nuriko asked. 

Those eyes were like pools he wanted to swim in. Tasuki could see himself in those eyes and nodded, just enjoying his lovers eyes' before rejection. 

"Tasuki...I'm glad..." Nuriko said, wiping away tears that threatened to come out. "I love you too..." 

Tasuki smiled and handed Nuriko the daisies he picked from the Palace. Nuriko accepted them as Tasuki began, "I know they're not roses or anything, but here." 

"Tasuki...thank you," but before Nuriko could continue, Tasuki kissed him. Nuriko felt wonderful, being kissed and held by his beloved. Tasuki, felt the same way too, accepting and taking in everything he felt. 

A small branch fell from the willow tree and into the lake. The two lovers stayed with each other all night, just being thankful their feelings were out and they could be together. They're relationship was kept a secret, but they didn't care. 

Two constellations glowed brightly than any others in the sky that night... 

* * *

_So Those wings Please give them to me_

_As far as I can go I want to go and fly _

_Falling into a sea of repose I am the legend of the stars_

* * *

Hi! Nuriko desu! ^.~* First of all, I'd like to HUGE THANKS to my friend, Vampiress Lady Pluto, because she gave me the idea for this and for revising it! If it wasn't for her, this fic wouldn't be here, so big round of applause! ::claps:: 

Okay, onto the next item, there is symbolism in here. I'll give some examples, but other than that, I'm going to make you think! D 

Red- Symbolism of love, death, and blood. 

Blue- Symbolism of memories 

White- Symbolizes purity and innocence 

Roses- Romance 

Daisy- An innocent heart 

There, now, anything else you wanna know, you'll just have to find. ^.~* 

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. 

Ja ne! 


End file.
